Exhibit E: The Bloodstained Diary
by TaleofaLion
Summary: On November 1st, the body of Ava Zerof was found by the police. She was brutally murdered in her sleep, lying on top of her bed covered in her own blood. Below is the accounts of her life, written by her in her diary.
1. Press Release

_\- PRESS RELEASE-_

 _On November 1st, the body of a 27-year-old individual by the name of Ava Zerof was found by the police in NYPD's 45th Precinct. She was found brutally murdered in her sleep, lying on top of her bed covered in her own blood. Cause of death was blood loss via a slit in her throat and limbs dissected & scattered across her bedroom. No traces of her killer were found at the scene of the crime. As of November 24th, three weeks after the death of Ava, the 45th Precinct has decided to release Exhibit E, a certain diary, stained with the blood of the victim, to the public, in hopes of finding a suspect. The following is the account of the last 7 days of Ava's life._


	2. Wednesday, October 24th, 2018

**Wednesday, October 24th, 2018**

Dear Diary... I guess? Dunno how I'm supposed to start this off. Dr Kumar recommended that I buy a journal to jot down my thoughts. Supposedly to keep me grounded and in the present, should I have another panic attack, or whatever the hell that means.

Anyways, it's Wednesday, and I'm supposed to be at work right now. But obviously, I'm not, as I'm writing all of this... I moved out today to a newly built condo located in a quiet, suburban street. I hate to admit it, but I kinda had a minor mental breakdown about a month ago. Kinda left me hyperventilating on the wrong side of the railing on Brooklyn Bridge - took what felt like two intense hours of talking to a police officer, convincing me not to dive into the void. I was immediately whisked away to a hospital afterwards to be evaluated by Dr Kumar, my psychiatrist & therapist. After that day, I went home and immediately listed my apartment for sale. Too many memories left there that I didn't want to keep; I needed a fresh start.

This new place is EXACTLY what the doctor ordered. A modern two-up, two-down (I think that's what it's called, the real estate agent wasn't too helpful) townhouse. It has all the things a growing millennial needs: USB ports in every outlet, high-speed Wi-Fi, good cell reception, a Starbucks just around the block, I'm lovin' this. There's an open kitchen connected to a living room towards the back with these amazing floor-to-ceiling sliding glass doors. These doors lead to a REALLY cute little deck and a tiny patch of grass. I'm told it's called a '"lawn," but I've seen lawns before, and this was the short end of the stick. Then again, I wouldn't know, I've only lived in apartments. Towards the front of the house, there's an empty room. Until I have more money, that room remains unfurnished. I dunno, I guess it'll just end up being a storage closet or something. Upstairs, there's my bedroom and bathroom. The bedroom sits at the back of the house, and the bathroom takes up the front. The whole place is wide open, spacious, and it lets the light in. The real estate agent says that it'll feel like my soul is taking a big breath of fresh air, which I have to say is very spot on.

I have a neighbor next door, and I assume that their house is similar to mine. I haven't met them yet, but we may bump into each other soon I guess.

Imma unpack some of my stuff. It should help me to ease my anxieties about my new place if everything's placed in order.

Do you say goodbye to a Diary? I dunno. There should be a guide about Diary etiquette online somewhere… I'll have to check soon.

* * *

So it's 10:30-ish? I just got back to my room after frantically searching my house for a breaker box. Can you believe it? Just 12 hours in, and I get a power cut! I fell asleep with the light on and I guess the sudden absence of light woke me up. I leapt out of bed and thought I was blind. Suburbia is pitch-black at night. My eyes eventually adjusted as I fumbled my way down the stairs into the kitchen. Annoyingly, I remembered that I left my iPhone beside my bed. I scrambled my way back up to get it. I flicked on the flashlight on my phone and scanned the entire kitchen for the breaker box. Except.. it wasn't in the kitchen, nor was it in the living room. It was in that stupid spare room, behind 4 boxes of my junk. It was a struggle, but I was able to move the boxes. I dunno how the moving guys do it, they weigh a TON. Anyways, I lifted the lid to reveal the breaker switches... but nothing tripped? I was wondering who I needed to call when I heard a dull thud... followed by a sharp click. Confused and perplexed, I held my breath for about 5 seconds and then I heard the hum of the fridge. The power was back on. My heart was still pounding from the suspense.

I emerged from the spare room into the partially illuminated kitchen and walked to the fridge for a late-night snack. I could've sworn I saw something from the corner of my eye, just as I was about to turn and head for the stairs. It looked like there was someone on the deck. I rushed to activate the outdoor lights. It's one of those halogen security lights thingies that are motion sensitive, but they need to be manually reset after a power cut. A burst of light blinded me and shone onto the deck and the lawn behind it. No trace of anything. No figures, no footsteps, not even any shit from an animal. Whatever the hell that was, it's gone now

I'm losing it again. Already...


	3. Thursday, October 25th, 2018

**Thursday, October 25th, 2018**

Hey, Diary. Sorry 'bout last night. Google tells me that I experienced a "rolling blackout" and my mind was just playing tricks on me... Or it's just cancer, lol. Today's my first day back at work after a week off, so I'm stressed and kinda anxious. I'm a graphic artist for a small bank; I make their advertisements, posters, website and emails. It's really fun, but I despise their unfair deadlines; I'm constantly trying to please everyone. I also hate how my work is every day, but at least the bank closes at 12 PM on Saturday and Sunday

Hopefully, I won't have to endure another power cut tonight.

* * *

Hey Diary, I found a footprint on my deck. Not a set nor a trail of footprints. Just one, enormous, muddy bootprint RIGHT outside of my sliding doors. If I put my foot right where the print sits and close the doors, my toe would be pressed right against them. Somebody STOOD right at my door. It was dark last night, and the deck is a deep chestnut color, so I probably didn't catch it last night. I dunno what to do. I called the police, but they completely dismissed me. "I'm sorry ma'am, there's nothing we can do without an intruder actually present," or some bullshit like that.

I called my ex, Cole, to stay over for the night. He and I are in good terms, though I suppose he still has some feelings for me left over. He's still trying to move on, but I guess I'll feel a lot safer if he's around. Besides, he lives only a block away. He said he'll crash in on the couch. If I can spend one night in the house without a disturbance, I'll probably feel better. It's just one boot print, and it might've been there before I even moved.

Wish me luck, Diary. I'm turning in for the night.


	4. Friday, October 26th, 2018

**Friday, October 26th, 2018**

G'morning, Diary! I slept like a log last night. No nightmares featuring big-footed, muddy intruders inexplicably appearing on my deck. Well, I didn't want to feel lonely, so I crept up to the couch where Cole was sleeping. He was taken by surprise at first, but then he wrapped the blanket around me and him, as we both dozed off. I found Cole in the kitchen making us breakfast when I woke up. He didn't experience anything unusual last night, besides the occasional creaking in the house. With it being a new-build, I'm willing to put this down to the house 'settling' or me turning over in my sleep.

* * *

I'm feeling really good today. Cole's baconeggandcheese really hit the spot, and I'm in love with the house. I'm starting to feel safe and I grabbed a Venti Vanilla Bean Cremé Frappuccino from Starbucks before work for the first time in years. I'll be late home from work tonight; I was invited over for drinks with some colleagues. Some sort of "welcome back" celebration. It'll be nice to get out of my head for a while, even if it is aided by alcohol.


	5. Saturday, October 27th 2018

**Saturday, October 27th, 2018**

The back door was open this morning. I stumbled downstairs to get a glass of water and some painkillers to alleviate my hangover; a well-deserved headache if I do say so to myself. I felt a rush of freezing wind out of nowhere. Goosebumps scattered across my arms, and the hairs stood on end before I reached the bottom of the stairs. I didn't remember much 'bout what happened last night after getting home, but I'm sure I didn't even TOUCH those doors. I ain't a smoker and I haven't owned a pet in years, so there's no reason for me to open the back doors. let alone leaving it wide open.

I'm going to the hardware store immediately to pick up new, heavy-duty locks. I've got a locksmith arriving later this afternoon to install them. I have an appointment scheduled with a security company later on this week to get an alarm system installed with a remote panic button. This situation is slowly deteriorating into something that I can't excuse with months-old footprints and strange sleeping behaviors.

I'm gonna go around to my neighbor and see if they've heard or experienced anything similar. I'd definitely feel better if I have someone I can turn to for support. I can't keep calling Cole every time I make a stupid mistake when I've had one too many drinks.

* * *

I don't think anybody lives next door? I dunno, I knocked and rang the doorbell and received no answer. I noticed the house was spotless, inside and out. Every window on the ground floor was covered with a pair of heavy blackout curtains except for one. Peeking through that one window, I saw a single wooden chair in the middle of the room, facing the window. There wasn't anything else, just a single wooden chair. No carpet, no empty boxes, no discoloration on the walls. It's as if the house had remained untouched. Something just doesn't feel right. I'm going to ask some of the other people in the neighborhood about the house and find out more about what's happening.

In the meantime, I'm going to invest in a safety chain for my front door. I don't feel safe anymore. I called Cole to come over, and he agreed to crash in again. He came in and was about to get ready to crash in on the couch, but I insisted that he can share the same bed with me. The living room's no longer safe, and I didn't want to be alone tonight.


	6. Sunday, October 28th, 2018

**Sunday, October 28th, 2018**

Hey Diary... so umm... Cole and I made out last night. It happened around midnight and it all went so fast. We were sleeping on different ends of the bed, but we had our hands held tight for the sake of my comfort. Cole was deep in slumber, but I couldn't fall asleep. After thinking about the events that were happening, I subconsciously noticed and admired Cole's well-built biceps. He probably started working out after we broke up. He also started wearing cologne, but it was very subtle and I didn't notice until I got closer. I didn't know what crossed my mind at the time, but I crept even closer and kissed him. Mid-way from that kiss, Cole woke up and started to panic. I kept on apologising for waking him up and kissing him without consent until Cole suddenly caught me by surprise and kissed me!

Kiss after kiss, our hands glided and scanned every nook and cranny of each other's body. Our kisses gradually got deeper and harder, tongue was involved soon after. So much has happened late at night, and I guess I should spare you the details. Last night was amazing tho, so I'll give Cole credit for that. Cole's asleep right now, and I'm almost late for work. Ttyl Diary.

PS: We used protection ;)

* * *

My declining attention at work has caused them to put me on a short leave. My supervisor believes that I might've returned to work too soon. I've been told to take the entirety of this week off to get my shit together. I think I'm gonna spend the entire time in bed. I don't have the energy for anything else.

My locksmith didn't come to my house yet either. Apparently, it's "break-in season," or whatever the hell that means, and he's been snowed under with lock changes. I bought and attached a safety chain to my door. I don't even know what I'm trying to keep out at this point. I just want to feel comfortable in my new home. I tried to call Cole to come over, but he declined this time. I guess he wanted to figure things out between us; I should give him some space.

* * *

It happened again. There's NO WAY this is a coincidence. Two power cuts? In five days? In a newly built house!? I wasn't even asleep this time! I was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, fantasizing about what Cole and I are now, when I was rudely interrupted by a sharp click and a dull thud from outside. I was plunged into almost complete darkness and started to panic. My heart started quivering like an earthquake. My breathing became shallow and rapid like oxygen was suddenly in short supply.

I jolted upright and was suddenly very alert. I listened hard for any sounds that might've seemed unordinary. Nothing. I couldn't hear anything over the sound of my own breathing and the constant pounding in my chest. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and gingerly dropped my feet onto the carpet.

I picked up my phone, and after a few seconds of fumbling around with shaky hands, I turned on the flashlight, as the darkness gave way to a white glow that now felt familiar and offered a tiny scrap of comfort for my jangled nerves.

There was a creak from downstairs.

I walked closer to the stairs and listened carefully with my heavy, gasping breath. I wasn't too sure if I was preparing to run or to nab an intruder with my phone, but I was prepared for _something_.

No sounds.

I crept down the stairs, one at a time listening for the faintest sound. After 5 minutes of silence, I felt that my kitchen was free of intruders. I approached the back door and gave the latch a solid tug. Locked tight.

I headed towards the front door and ensured the safety chain was still secure. My final stop was to check the spare room for the breakers. I left the boxes out of the way from last time. To be honest, I didn't have the energy to unpack them. The switches were all up. In a complete panic, I called 911. Feeling my cheeks flush a little with embarrassment and excitement from the terrifying suspense, lowkey regretted doing things so hasty, I retired to the couch and waited for the police and thought of what I would tell them to convince them I wasn't either crazy or wasting their time.

The police arrived with a knock at the door. I cautiously opened a tiny crack, through which I checked to see that they were actually police. When I was sure, I carefully slid back the safety chain and eased the door open for them to come in and search the house for any intruders. I couldn't help but noticed that they seemed distracted with something else, as if they had better things to do, which they probably did. Their search was basic, checking under beds, in wardrobes, and a quick glance in the bathroom. I was left with a copy of a police report and the instructions to dial 911 again should I felt unsafe.

Sleep came for me on the couch around 2 AM and I awoke with a start just now at 5:35 AM. I'm tired and need coffee.

Honestly, fuck this house.


	7. Monday, October 29th, 2018

**Monday, October 29th, 2018**

It's around 4 PM now and I'm too tired to do any shit. Still no word from the locksmith or the security company… I'm not sure this police report would even protect me if push comes to shove. I called Cole to see if he was alright; he said he needed another day before figuring things out.

I spent the past few hours on my phone making plans to get the hell out of here. I booked an Airbnb for tomorrow and 5 apartment viewings this week. I'll have to rent this place out and write off my plans for my dream home.

I'm gonna pack everything I need and get an early night. I'm leaving early tomorrow, and I have a pretty decent drive to make.

On the move again. I hope this isn't going to be a reoccurring theme for me.


	8. Tuesday, October 30th, 2018

**Tuesday, October 30th, 2018**

Hey there diary.

I didn't move out this morning. I found myself unable to leave my bed and unavailable to answer the phone. Cole rang and left a message. I just didn't feel like picking up his call.

I made some mistakes this week, diary.

I think it was pretty good of me for buying and installing a security chain for the door. Smart, cheap and simple. Double checking doors and windows is also a great idea when one fears a break-in.

The security system, however, was proven to be overpriced and ineffective, had it arrived before my departure. A new, fancy deadbolt would have appeared to have been of little use also. These things only serve to keep intruders out.

My first mistake was checking in on my neighbor next door. I forgot to lock my door… Or maybe it didn't occur to me as necessary. I was only feet away, right? I mean, what could possibly happen?

My second mistake was falling asleep on the sofa yesterday morning. I was careless. I was exhausted from my ordeal and, after seeing the police officers leave, I forgot to reset the chain on the door.

My final mistake was being so goddamn loud on my phone throughout the day on Saturday. ANYBODY could've heard my plans to leave… And so quickly too. It was almost like I was fleeing. THAT woulda been smart.

You see… I was right in my Sunday panic. There WAS a reason to be scared. He was there. He was waiting. He was hiding behind the shower curtains. The police didn't see him, nor did they see the muddy footprint imprinted on the floor, nor did they see the sprinkles of dirt on the bathroom mat. Hell, they didn't even turn the light on!

When I left for coffee, my uninvited guest carefully and strategically crept under my bed and waited. When I retired to bed early, he patiently and carefully waited for my breathing to become slow and deep.

He then emerged, slowly and ever so silently. He rose up beside the bed like a ghoul and unsheathed his blade. A beautiful and dazzling thing, obsessively cleaned, sharpened, and maintained. Carefully, the blade was slowly pressed against my throat for a brief second before immediately gliding across. All my blood spilled out.

I gasped for breath. I tried to scream. Not a single sound came out. Just a gasp for air and my rolling tears. With my eyes wide and my hands clasping at my throat, I struggled in pathetic vain to suppress the crimson flow. I imagine my last thought was a wish that I'd spent a little extra cash and got that Airbnb a night earlier, or even stayed over at Cole's. My life faded before me and I collapsed, motionless, on top of my bed. He got bored and decided to tear off my limbs. An arm here, a leg there, the works!

He then reached under my mattress, proceeded to pull out my diary and filled in the final day. It'd be such a shame if I ended a week short, wouldn't it? Such a shame I wasn't able to celebrate Halloween.

PS: If you are reading this, maybe check behind your shower curtain before locking yourself in tonight ;')


End file.
